Schattenhändler
Schattenhändler sind ein Verbund von gewitzen Händlern, Gaunern und Halunken mit dem Schwerpunkt von Handelsdienstleistungen. Folgende Punkte sind OOC, weil ich IG-technisch nicht näher darauf eingehn kann. Die Gilde führt nur die oben genannten Gruppen zusammen, ob die Leute nun miteinander agieren und wie dies aussieht, entscheiden alle Spieler und das Rollenspiel an sich, nicht die Gilde. Plottregeln der Schattenhändler Vorwort: Da wir OOC ein Miteinander behalten wollten und damit meine ich nicht nur Gildenintern, da sicher einigen bekannt ist, dass wir Plottrollenspiel mit vielen Leuten und anderen Gilden bespielen, müssen Absprachen gehalten werden. Diese muss jeder mit dem jeweiligen Gegenpart am besten in einer Gruppe oder im Wisper abgeklärt werden. * Darf der Char verletzt werden? - * Wie weit darf ein Char verletzt werden, wo befinden sich die Grenzen des Spielers? - * Wie sehr ist der Spieler an die [[Lore|'Lore']] gebunden '''(Wichtig für beide Seiten, da auch wir nicht alles akzeptieren was Chars alles so darstellen sollen und wir eventuell Charkonzepte spielen mit denen andere nicht spielen wollen. Jedem das seine, aber man muss nicht alles gemeinsam bespielen) - * '''Machtabgleichung. In einem Kampf sollten die jeweiligen Umstände genau erklärt werden. (Ein Zauber kann einen sicher mal ein paar Meter zurück werfen, aber auch so schwach sein, dass es sich nur wie ein Lüftchen anfühlt. Genauso sollten auch Bewegungen des Chars genau erklärt werden und eine logische Abfolge haben. Z.B einen Zauber „ausweichen“ der aus der Situation beschworen wird, als der Chars die Hand schon auf dem Brustkorb gelegt hat, ist recht unlogisch. Situationsbedingt bitte selbst entscheiden.) - * Zug um Zug! (Ein Ausgeglichenes Plottspiel wird Zug um Zug gespielt, sodass beide Seiten immer mal an der Reihe sind seine „Schachfigur“ einen Schritt vorzustellen, ob dieser mit diesem Schritt etwas bewirkt ist mal dahingestellt. Doch sollte darauf geachtet werden, dass keine Seite nur in einer Opferrolle daliegt, das wäre fern von einem Plottspiel.) - * Wir wollen vermeiden, dass… - …'Charaktere getötet werden'. - …'Charaktere unspielbar werden'. - …'Charaktere eine Weile aus dem Spiel genommen werden' (Eingesperrt etc.) Wir wollen Langlebiges Plottrollenspiel, wer also meint irgendwas zerschmettern zu können, Anführer töten zu können oder sonst irgendwas, das das Ende des Plottrollenspiels verheißt, wird ausgerenzt. Wir wollen spannendes, kniffliges, gefährliches und auch lustiges Rollenspiel machen und dieses AUFRECHT erhalten. Nicht jeder muss mit uns spielen, die WoW-Welt ist groß genug, danke. Sollte ein Schattenhändler nicht die Absprachen einhalten, so bitte ich, mich zu kontaktieren, sofern vorher mit der Person gesprochen wurde und keine Einigung erzielt wurde. Das Gildenrollenspiel - Der Ablauf Jeder in der Gilde macht sein Rollenspiel. Wir haben kein konkretes Miteinander das vorbestimmt wird. Der Boss und die Unterbosse werden bei Problemen helfen zu regeln, ansonsten sind alle Personen in dieser Gilde gleichgestellt, egal welchen Rang sie beziehen. Niemand wird hier als Chef des anderen von der Gilde her weiter bestimmt ausser der Boss (Rang 1 in der Gilde). Eine Gemeinschaft aus Halunken und Gaunern ist kein Blümchenpfückerverein, damit sollte sich hier jeder auseinander setzten. Keinem wird hier vorbestimmt im Rollenspiel nett zu seinen Kollegen zu sein. Behauptet euch, oder geht unter. Gildenereignisse gibt es an sich nicht, aus Erfahrung ist es nicht möglich alle unter einen Hut zu bekommen und das meist in Streß ausatet. Daher werden die Spieler an sich, sich schon finden und miteinander was unternehmen. Eigenständiges Rollenspiel wird hier verlangt, niemand nimmt euch an die Hand und leitet euch, oder bespaßt euch. Ab und an werde ich Events noch machen, das momentan sehr spontan passiert und mit den Leuten die eben da sind und Lust dazu haben. Große Skripte wird es daher nicht mehr geben, sondern alles spontan ausgedacht. Diese Gilde soll frei von Zwängen sein, wenn jemand nicht will, dann eben nicht. Keine Verpflichtungen, wie z.B. ein Wöchentliches geplauder mit dem Boss oder so, nein. Ich verlange nur das man sich an die normalen Verhaltensregeln hällt und nicht den absoluten Dreck abzieht. Gauner ja, aber nicht um anderen das Rollenspiel zu zerstören, wir wollen schaffen! Die Gildenaufnahme Ihr könnt aufgenommen werden, wenn ihr keine "Sonnenblümchen Rpler" seid. Soll heißen: Wir spielen hier Mature Rollplay, Rollenspiel bei dem es nicht nur ums knuddeln und knutschen und sich ganz doll lieb haben geht. Wir sind die verdammten Gauner hier, ergo nicht die nettesten Gesellen. Ihr solltet eucht stehts bewusst machen, was euer Handeln für Konsequenzen zieht. Wenn ihr jemanden was antut, solltet ihr darauf gefasst sein, das man auch euch was antut, schlimmsten Falls will man euch fürn Schlag ins Gesicht den ihr gesetzt habt, sogar umbringen (schonmal erlebt, ja). Ihr müsst euch mit viel Kritik auseinander setzten und auch mit Diskusionen, wenn ihr einem solchen "bösen" Rp nachgeht. Wir setzten da schon etwas Erfahrung im Rollenspiel vorraus! Dazu das Jeder in der Lage ist sich selbst zu beschäftigen und sich auch eigenständig in die Gildengemeinschaft zu spielen. Wir geben hier Hilfestellungen mit Aufgaben und Plotts, aber der Rest ist euch selbst überlassen. Ich behalte mir vor einen jeden aus der Gilde schmeißen zu können, wenn er sich nicht Rollenspielkonform verhällt, nur Ärger macht/ Beleidigt/ Rollenspiel störrt/ nur herumjammert / nur Dramarollenspiel beherscht. *Aufgenommen werden können alle Klassen und Rassen ab min. Stufe 10 (da sich unser RP nicht nur in den Städten abspielt) *Es besteht kein täglicher RP Zwang. Meist hat man ja Tage wo man lieber mal nur inis oder was anderes machen möchte, was völlig in Ordnung ist. *RL geht vor, auch ein online Zwang in dem Sinne besteht nicht. *Auch wenn wir IC Gauner und Fießlinge sind, bitten wir bei ooc Gesprächen stets freundlich zu bleiben, sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb der Gilde. Missverständnisse kann es immer geben und man sollte Erwachsen genug sein diese auf vernünftige Art und weise zu klären außerdem tut es dem Ruf der Gilde nur gut, wenn man uns zumindest ooc gut in Erinnerung behält.